The multi-carrier convergence technology is introduced in all of the universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) and code division multiple access (CDMA) 200 network to enhance the peak rate of a user equipment (UE). With the increase in number of carrier convergences, the peak rate of the UE will arrive at another bottleneck.
Accordingly, it is a problem urgently needed to be solved as how to further enhance the peak rate of the UE.